Upside Down
by 888Marshmelow
Summary: Quinn and Puck are dating. Rachel's not in Glee. Yet. Finn likes Rachel but she's dating Jesse. Quinn gets pregnant.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I'm not smart enough to own Glee**

**Rachel POV**

"Ugh! I can't believe it I _finally _get a solo and Mr. Shuester gives me this lame boring song!" her best friend Quinn said. I was sitting at the piano and was playing the song _Defying Gravity_ while she was singing. Her cheerios uniform made her stand out in the middle of blue chairs.

"Quinn this song is not lame, or boring-it's an amazing song. Have you _seen _Wicked? It is a-"

"Yeah, yeah 'it's a brilliant musical' I just can't sing this! I wish he would let _me _choose the song." she held her stomach and looked like she smelled something nasty.

"Quinn are you ok?" I started to stand but she stopped me and nodded.

"I just had a little too much to eat." she looked like she was trying to convince herself. She went to her chair to get her bag. "Thanks for helping me Rachel you're the only one I know who can play piano and isn't busy after school."

I smiled "No problem, do you think it's ok if I stay? I want to practice playing some more."

Quinn shrugged "It's fine I guess, I'm sure Mr. Shue won't mind." she walked to the door "Bye Rachel."

"See you later Quinn." I yelled as she left.

I started practicing my favorite piece Moonlight Sonata when I got a little bored, so I got up and walked into to Mr. Shuester's office and sat in his chair.

No I wasn't in the Glee club, nor did I want to be, with me being in the jazz band already. I couldn't have too many classes distracting me and risking my perfect straight A record since the fifth grade. When I started spinning myself in his chair a drawer labeled _Sheet Music_ caught my eye. I walked over and opened the cabinet.

They had a lot of songs in here, they had _Hate On Me_-hmm an R&B song? They had, _You Can't Always Get What You Want_, _Lean On Me,_ _Total Eclipse Of The Heart_, _Hair_, _Don't Rain On My Parade_-FUNNY GIRL! Mr. Shue had great choices. I picked up the sheet music for _Defying Gravity_ that came with the CD that was only the music and went back into the choir room.

Once I found the radio I put the CD in and hit play.

**Finn POV**

Damn Karofsky. he must be rich to be buy all those slushies to slushie us "Gleeks" with. I washed my face one last time before drying it and leaving the bathroom.

Everyone had already left once school was over but I was still here cleaning the slushie off myself. Since I wasn't a pro I took a little longer to wash the sticky cold ice off my face and hair.

When I walked past the choir room I stopped because I heard music coming from inside. Hmm, maybe Mr. Shue hasn't left yet.

I was about to walk in when I heard her singing.

_Something has changed within me_

Something is not the same  
I'm through with playing by the rules  
Of someone else's game  
Too late for second-guessing

Too late to go back to sleep

It's time to trust my instincts

Close my eyes and leap

I looked through the window to see a short girl standing reading sheet music and singing along with the music. She was amazing, her voice was like nothing I ever heard before. She was beautiful too, long brown hair, brown eyes, olive skin, and the most amazing legs.

_ It's time to try  
Defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I am defying gravity  
And you wont bring me down_

_I'm through accepting limits  
''cause someone says they're so  
Some things I cannot change  
_

It was so fun to watch her get wrapped up in the song, pretty soon she didn't need the sheet music and she was dancing around the piano, on the steps, standing on chairs.

_But till I try, I'll never know!  
Too long I've been afraid of  
Losing love I guess I've lost  
Well, if that's love  
It comes at much too high a cost!  
I'd sooner buy  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
And you wont bring me down!  
Bring me down! ohh ohh_

I recognized the song; it was the solo Mr. Shue gave Quinn, but this girl did a hell of a lot better job than she did. Was she joining Glee? I hope so. I was about to go in when she went to the radio and turned it off.

She looked amazed with herself, like she hadn't really sung before and just figured out she loved doing.

"Shit!" she yelled and before she could see me I hid behind the corner.

**Rachel POV**

I never felt more. . . happy. Singing was fun. I knew that I was good at it because I got into the musical once and got the lead but I quit because Sandy was a complete weirdo. But I never sang like this before. I loved it. I looked at the clock and realized I was late.

"Shit!" I yelled, I grabbed my things and ran out.

I was late, extremely late, my dads are gonna kill me.

I kept running until I reached my house and my legs were exhausted. I ran inside and into the living room as fast as possible.

"Rachel!" Daddy yelled

"I know I'm late Daddy I am so sorry."

'You are half an hour pass curfew!"

"I know again I am so sorry."

"I was about to call the cops." he said, he was calming down now.

"You worry to much Daddy; this is _Lima _the middle of nowhere I doubt some rapist will get me."

"Rachel-"

"Sorry. I will go up to my room now." I quickly ran up and sat on my bed.

My phone ringing made me jump ten feet in the air I was so jumpy.

"Hello?"

"Rachel? It's Quinn,"

"Oh hey Quinn, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you could help me practice again tomorrow after school?"

A chance to sing again? "Yeah, of course."

"Great.. . .oh and Rachel?"

"Yeah?" a long silence followed.

"Are pregnancy tests always right?" her voice cracked on the verge of tears.

I froze. Oh no. "Not every one is accurate," I said quickly trying to comfort her. I couldn't believe it. I started to speak faster and faster "in fact some lie to you at least that's what I heard. And with that being said I suggest that someone who thinks a pregnancy test is indeed lying to them they should go to the doctor and see if they are pregnant just to be a hundred percent, positively, without a doubt sure…Quinn?"

I heard her start to sob. "Quinn please tell me you did not sleep with Noah." her sobbing got louder "Quinn you're captain of the Celibacy club!" I yelled then, afraid that my dads would hear me I started whispering "Alright if you think you are pregnant I want you to make an appointment with the doctor, and I will go with you, I do not want you telling Noah this unless you are a hundred percent sure that you are pregnant do you hear me?"

"Yes," she sobbed

"Alright then I want you to control yourself so that your parents don't see you like this and I will see you tomorrow."

"Thank you Rachel, thank you so much." she kept sobbing.

"Don't worry Quinn. I'm always here for you. I'll see you tomorrow." then I hung up.

Her and Noah have been going out for about seven months now and they were already having sex.

And now she might be pregnant.

**Finn POV**

I couldn't sleep. All I could keep thinking about was her. Music Girl. I decided to name her that because I didn't know her real name. I was gonna check the music room again after school to see if she was there and if she was I would stay and listen to her sing again. She was amazing, and beautiful, how could I have not seen her before? I must be blind. I think I saw her once or twice with Quinn before though. With her animal sweaters, and sequin leggings and all. She was adorable. I was determined to meet her and find out her name.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I'm not smart enough to own Glee**

**Rachel POV**

As soon as I walked into school that morning I walked straight to Quinn's' locker. "Quinn!" I yelled when I saw her. She was wearing her Cheerios uniform, her hair in a ponytail with the two curls, and she looked relieved.

"Rachel I made the appointment for today at four-thirty so that I can still go to Glee club rehearsal before, do you mind waiting with me?" she asked when I was right next to her.

"No of course not plus it's a Friday so I could just tell my Dads that I am sleeping over your house is that ok?"

"Yes it's fine don't worry. . . Um" she whispered "can you come with me to the bathroom for a minute?"

I nodded confused. She towed me behind her and I followed despite that the bell rang to go to class I didn't mind being tardy just this once, even though it would break my flawless record.

She waited until everyone left the bathroom then spoke, "I might get an abortion."

"_What?_"

"I like my life Rachel. I'm captain of the Cherrios, I have a good boyfriend, I like being in Glee club-"

"You don't need to get an abortion- Quinn you could give it up for adoption."

"Imagine what this will do for my life-I'll get kicked off the Cherrios, Puck will probably get another girlfriend who doesn't look like a house with feet, and everyone will think I'm a slut,"

"So your reputation is more important then your child?"

She stayed quiet.

"Quinn I know your weighing your options, but this isn't you."

Quinn sighed. "I'm scared," she whispered after a while. Tears were pooling in her eyes but she forced them back.

"I know." I said. "But you're not alone."

**Finn POV**

I haven't seen Music Girl all day. She wasn't in any of my classes so far.

When I walked into Spanish- my last class- I froze.

_I sit next to her?_

How in the hell did I miss this? All this time I was sitting next to the most beautiful and talented girl and I didn't even know her name.

I was gonna make sure that changed.

"Hey," I said when I sat down

She looked shocked, "Hi?"

"Finn Hudson." I held out my hand

"Yeah I know- I mean I'm Rachel Berry." she shook my hand once- I hoped she felt the same tingly feeling I did.

"So…" oh no awkward silence. I say the worst things when this happens. "You like cheese?" Smooth Hudson.

"Cheese?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah you know Cheddar, Swiss. . .String?" it was official. I was pathetic. If Puck found out he would never let me live this down.

"Why are you talking to me?" she asked.

Huh. Guess she doesn't beat around the bush.

"What I can't talk to people?"

"No- I mean you can it's just….you've ignored me the entire time I have been sitting here so why the sudden change?"

"Maybe I want to get to know you."

The bell rang just then and Mr. Shue started teaching, so I stared at her. She took long notes.

Then she caught me staring.

"What?" she whispered smiling a little.

"Nothing," I smirked.

The rest of the class passed by boringly. Mr. Shue kept saying things I didn't understand so I stopped listening and kept staring at Rachel, and thinking about nachos.

When the bell rang I tried to talk to her again.

"Rachel?" I asked when I caught up to her in the hallway.

"Yeah?"

"Um," probably should've come up with something to say first "see you tomorrow?" I'm such an idiot

She looked like she wanted to laugh. "Yeah."

"Awesome." I was such sissy. I walked away.

**Rachel POV**

Finn Hudson- captain of the football, and basketball team- talked to _me_. Granted it was only a few sentences but still, it was odd.

After I went to my locker I walked to Quinn's where she was waiting for me.

"C'mon let's go to Glee!" she grabbed my hand and ran to the music room with enthusiasm.

"Hey guys! This is Rachel she's gonna watch us today she's thinking of joining." Quinn yelled when she came in.

I turned to look at her so fast that I almost gave myself whip lash.

"Quinn what are you talking about?" I whispered.

"Shh just roll with it,"

I nodded then froze because sitting right there on the drum set was none other Finn Hudson. And he was staring at me.

'Rachel!" he yelled smiling.

I walked over to him while Quinn walked up to Noah who was still oblivious to her being pregnant.

"Hi,"

"You're thinking of joining Glee? That's awesome!"

I couldn't help but laugh at his enthusiasm.

"Um, thinking about it." I lied. Years of acting training helped cover that up.

"Alright guys come on sit down!" Mr. Shuester yelled. Finn grabbed my hand and sat me down next to him. I looked at Quinn who looked at me shocked and then shrugged.

"Ok today we have a visitor, otherwise known as Rachel," he gestured toward me and I waved at whoever was looking. "and we are just going to show her what we do." he laughed "But first, Quinn?" Quinn looked up, "How's _Defying Gravity?"_

"It's coming along Mr. Shue." she said then she gagged. "I just- I'll be right back," and she ran out her hand covering her mouth.  
I stood up, about to follow her, but decide against it and sat down.

"Well, uh I guess she won't be able to sing _Don't Stop Believing _anytime soon." Mr. Shuester said. "Um, Tina how about it?"

"I'm an alto." she said quickly.

"Santana?"

"Same here." she said sounding bored and annoyed.

"Rachel?"

All eyes went on me. "Uh, um."

"C'mon Rachel," Finn nudged me.

"Consider this your audition." Mr. Shue said

"Ok?"

"Sweet! C'mon" he tugged me towards the front of the room, Finn taught me some moves as everyone got into positions.

"Alright! From the top!" Mr. Shue yelled.

**Finn POV (**A/N Rachel is in _Italic_, Finn is in **BOLD, **and when they sing together it's**_ Italic and BOLD)_**

When we were all ready and lined up we started. I couldn't wait to hear her sing again. I took a deep breath and started

**Just a small town girl **  
**  
Livin' in a lonely world **  
**  
She took the midnight train going anywhere**

_Just a city boy _  
_  
Born and raised in south Detroit _  
_  
He took the midnight train going anywhere_

I almost forgot the words when she started singing

**A singer in a smoky room**  
_  
A smell of wine and cheap perfume_

We faced each other for the rest of the song. When we started singing together it felt like nothingI had ever felt

**_For a smile they can share the night _**  
**_It goes on and on and on and on_**

We had our arms around each other kinda and we spun in a quick circle

**_Strangers waiting _**  
**_  
Up and down the boulevard _**  
**_Their shadows searching in the night _**

**_Streetlight people _**  
**_  
Living just to find emotion _**  
**_Hiding somewhere in the night_**

I walked over to the drums, took the drum sticks from Darren and started playing

_Working hard to get my fill _  
_  
Everybody wants a thrill _  
**_Payin' anything to roll the dice _**  
**_Just one more time_**

_Some will win, **some will lose **_  
**_Some are born to sing the blues _**  
**_  
And no the movie never ends _**  
**_It goes on and on and on and on_**

I handed Darren the sticks and went back to singing and kinda dancing with Rachel

**_Strangers waiting _**  
**_  
Up and down the boulevard _**  
**_Their shadows searching in the night _**  
**_  
Streetlight people _**  
**_  
Living just to find emotion _**  
**_Hiding somewhere in the night_**

**_Don't stop believin' _**  
**_Hold on to that feelin' _**  
**_Streetlight people_**

**_Don't stop believin' _**  
**_Hold on to that feelin' _**  
**_Streetlight people_**  
**_  
Don't Stop!_**

It was like me and Rachel were in our own bubble because I forgot about everyone else until they started clapping, stomping their feet and whistling.

"You are amazing. Very talented" I told her

"Thanks" she blushed "You're very talented as well."

"Really?"

"Yes. I would know I'm very talented too" she winked and I laughed.

"Amazing!" Mr. Shue said to her "You are officially in New Directions."

Then Quinn walked in the room. She looked kinda pale, sick. Maybe she had a bad breakfest burrito. Rachel ran to her- telling Puck to sit down because he was getting up to talk to Quinn- and whispered something. Quinn looked at the clock and nodded.

"Mr. Shuester I think I am going to take Quinn home she feels ill." Rachel said.

"Alright, feel better Quinn. Oh and Rachel?" Mr. Shue asked

Rachel looked at him

"We meet every Thursday and Friday at three-thirty to four-thirty"

Rachel smiled, nodded, grabbed hers and Quinns things, waved at me and left.

I couldn't wait till Monday.

* * *

**Please review I love to read them next chapter: Quinn and Rachel at the Docters. **


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I'm not smart enough to own Glee**

**Hello I just wanna thank everyone for the reviews!**

* * *

Rachel POV

I felt like I was on cloud nine.  
Singing made me feel happy, but singing with Finn made me feel...whole.  
But when Quinn walked back in the room my recent joy was replaced with concern. I walked up to her telling Noah to sit down because he was about to get up and talk to her. She looked sick, as if she had just thrown up. _Oh! Rachel you are very slow minded today- of course she threw up that's on of the symptoms of pregnancy _I thought to myself

"Quinn is it time to go?" I whispered

She looked at the clock and nodded.

"Mr. Shuester I think I am going to take Quinn home she feels ill." I said.

"Alright, feel better Quinn. Oh and Rachel?" Mr. Shue asked

I looked at him

"We meet every Thursday and Friday at three-thirty to four-thirty"

I smiled, nodded, grabbed me and Quinns things, and- after quickly thinking I waved at Finn and left.

I couldn't wait till Monday.

. . .

Me and Quinn decided to go in her car for the appointment, but I drove because as soon as we got out of the school she burst into tears. I quickly took her to her car, got her in the passenger seat, took her keys and started the car.

"It's official," she sobbed "I'm pregnant."

"Quinn you don't know that for sure-"

"I just threw up for the fifth time today Rachel!" she yelled at me still sobbing. It was hard to concentrate on the road when she was like this.

"You could be having a hysterical pregnancy or something," I said

She just kept sobbing. "What's gonna happen when I tell Puck? How am I gonna tell him?"

"Just tell him as soon as the doctor confirms it." I was nothing if not optimistic.

"Thank you," she said suddenly. "Thank you so much Rachel. You're my best friend, I know that since I'm on the Cherrios that I have a lot of friends like Britney and Santanna, but they would never do this for me."

"What are friends for?" I said with an easy shrug. We were at the doctors now and I pulled into a parking space

She laughed "Right."

We got out and Quinn went to talk to the lady at the desk and she told her the doctor was ready to see her, but I wasn't allowed in so I had to stay in the waiting room.

The waiting room was white and had light green chairs surounding the walls, with a few plants around the room. I didn't like them, they gave off that creepy hospital feeling.

About a half hour later Quinn came out and sat next to me.

"Can we leave now?" her voice had no emotion, like she was a zombie.

"Yeah. Of course."

We walked to her car slowly, without talking. It was already dark out and a rainstorm had started but because we didn't have any jackets we both got a little wet. We got into Quinn's car but this time she sat in the drivers seat. We sat in silence for a long time.

"Quinn?"

She looked up with a blank look on her face.

"Quinn...did the doctor say you were pregnant?"

That broke her careful dead-like facade. She nodded, put her head on the wheel and started sobbing. She cried like someone who doesn't care if somebody is watching them. One tear after an other

I pulled her into a hug. "It's ok. Everything will be alright." I kept saying.

. . .

Finn POV

"God dammit!" I yelled

"Man you fuckin suck at this game."

"Shut up Puck." Puck and I were at my house playing my x-box  
"Dude that is like the fifteenth time you have checked your phone," I said when he checked it again

"I'm waiting for Quinn to call me back. I haven't talked to her since Glee,"

"What do you know about Rachel?"

"Berry?" he asked raising his eyebrows

"Yeah, I mean she's like Quinn's best friend so she must be around her all the time and since you are Quinn's  
boyfriend and you hang around her all the time, you must know what she's like."

"Are you fucking serious? Are you telling me you have a crush on BERRY?"

I shrugged. "Yeah I guess I do."

Then Puck's phone rang

_You spin my head right  
round,right round when  
you go down when you  
go down, down... you  
spin my head right round,  
right round when you go-_

"Really?" I asked

"Flo Rida is the shit dude. Oh it's Quinn." he flipped the phone open "Hello?...Quinn are ok? What is it?...What?...Are you sure?...Um, ok...Alright I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye" _  
_Puck just stared at his phone.

"What is it?"

"Quinn's pregnant."

A beat of silence passed.

"Pregnant?"

He nodded.

"You mean like with a baby?"

"Yes a baby you dumbass!"

"I meant with _your_ baby?"

He took a deep breath "Yes."

. . .

**Rachel POV**

"Hey Rachel?"

"Yeah?" we were at Quinn's house and I was sleeping over, after I got her home and she was done talking to Noah, I was determined to make her feel better again. So I put on _A Walk To Rememeber _popped some kettle corn, bought six sticks of Slim-Jims (three for me and three for her) and we sat on her bed.

"What was up with you talking with Finn Hudson today?"

I shrugged. "He started talking to me today in Spanish."

"About what?" she asked

"He asked me if I like cheese."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"I totally need to tell Puck this."

"What do you know about Finn?"

"Not much, just that his mom is dating Kurt's dad and-oh my god!" she gasped "You like him!"

"What? No!" I lied "I mean-Quinn you _know _I'm with Jesse!" Which is why I shouldn't be crushing on the adorable football/ glee guy who has been sitting next to me for the past four months.

"Ok yes that's true, but, how many times do I have to tell you that he is a douche?"

"Quinn!"

"Honesty is the best policy" she said taking a bite of her Slim-Jim "So how are you guys?"

I shrugged.

"Trouble in paradise?" she laughed

"Would you shut up?" I laughed hitting her with a pillow.

"Ok, ok. I'll stop."

"Thank you. But yes there are some problems."

"I knew it! There is no way someone as kind as you could fall for someone as cold hearted as Jesse."

"He is not cold hearted he's just...no never mind he can be cold hearted."

Quinn laughed. "So...Finn Hudson?"

"I didn't know he could sing, let alone that he was in Glee club." I said.

"Yeah he is the male lead, Puck has a voice but he is too scared to sing a solo. But" she said "I haven't heard _you _sing."

"Oh that's right you were.." I didn't want to say throwing up "Um, you want to hear me sing?"

"Yes!"

I laughed "Ok, ok...hmm what should I sing?"

"Oh what about Taking Chances? You love Celine Dion."

"Ok!" I smiled. Quinn got out her kararoke CD, put it in her stereo, switched it to track 4 and hit play.  
I took a deep breath and stood up.

_Don't know much about your life_  
_Don't know much about your world but_  
_Don't wanna be alone tonight on this planet they call earth_

Quinn started to smile.  
_  
You don't know about my past and_  
_I don't have a future figured out_  
_and maybe this is goin to fast_  
_and maybe its not meant to last_

_But whatya say to takin chances_  
_whatya say to jumpin off the edge_  
_never knowin if there's solid ground below_  
_Or hand to hold_  
_Or hell to pay_  
_Whatya say_

_Whatya say_

_I just wanna start again_  
_And maybe you could show me how to try_  
_maybe you could take me in_  
_somewhere underneath your skin_

_Whatya say to takin chances_  
_whatya say to jumpin off the edge_  
_never knowing if there is solid ground below_  
_or hand to hold_  
_or hell to pay_

_Whatya say_  
_Whatya say_

_And I have my heart figured out but I always come back for more_  
_This nothing love before you when your lying on the floor there_  
_so talk to me_  
_talk to me_  
_like lovers do_  
_yeah walk with me_  
_walk with me_  
_like lovers do_

_like lovers do_

_Whatya say to takin chances_  
_whatya say to jumpin off the edge_  
_never knowin if theres solid ground below_  
_or hand to hold_  
_or hell to pay_  
_Whatya Say_  
_Whatya Say_

_Don't know much about your life_  
_Don't know much about your world_

Quinn started clapping "Oh my god! I did not know you were that amazing!"

I blushed "Thanks." then I yawned.

"Yeah I'm getting pretty tired too." we got ready to go to sleep and turned off the lights.

"Rachel?"

"Yes Quinn?"

"I still think Jesse is a douche."

We started laughing. "_Goodnight _Quinn."

"Goodnight."

I sighed.

I couldn't be thinking of Finn this way. Not while I'm with Jesse. It wasn't fair to him, although if I was being honest I've kept my mouth shut from the start. It didn't feel right when I was with him, while I was in his arms. I thought of how it felt when Finn had his arm around me today during Glee. _Stop it Rachel you shouldn't be thinking of him you are taken plus who are you kidding do you really think a guy like _Finn_ would go for _you_?_

It wasn't absurd to even think about it.

* * *

**So, like it? Hate it? Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I'm not smart enough to own Glee, nor do I own the songs**

**Hey guys accidently deleted the story due to me being an idiot**

**So, I have no idea how far along you have to be to eat a lot when your pregnant...so I'm winging it for this chapter.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Rachel POV**

When I woke up Quinn was already out of bed, so I brushed my teeth and changed into a tan skirt and a red shirt, and left my hair down.  
When I arrived downstairs in the dining room Quinn already dressed in a blue dress with a yellow sweater, a strand of hair braided and styled so that it looked a headband with the rest of it down and straight and was eating at a rapid rate.

"Mom did I ever tell you how good your pancakes are? Because they are amazing, I'm gonna want thirds."

Mrs. Fabray laughed. "Oh good morning Rachel would you like some pancakes, eggs, bacon?"

"I'm jewish, so no to the bacon, but pancakes sound great. Thank you Mrs. Fabray." I smiled.

"Your welcome." she smiled and walked to the kitchen.

"Quinn slow down, you're acting like you haven't eaten in months." I said sitting down.

"I _feel _like I haven't eaten in months." she said. I laughed

"How much have you eaten so far?"

"Eggs, bacon-lots of bacon, two pancakes drenched in syrup, three pieces of toast with sugar and butter, and my mom's making me more pancakes."  
She continued her attack on food reaching for more bacon. "Food has never tasted better."

I laughed and shook my head.

"You know what? I kinda want ice cream."she said

I raised my eyebrows and then Mrs. Fabray came back.

"Here you go girls, Rachel, blueberry pancakes for you, and Quinn, chocolate chip pancakes for you." she said giving us our plates, when she saw Quinn attack the pancakes she said "Quinn I have never seen you eat this much before."

Quinn froze. "Um, I just didn't eat much yesterday. I felt sick."

Mrs. Fabray looked at her for awhile and it had become silent. "'Well, I'm glad your feeling better." she eventually said. "I gotta go to work, love you." she kissed Quinns head "Bye Rachel it was nice to see you again."

"Goodbye Mrs. Fabray." I said "So what's on the agenda for today?" I asked Quinn when I heard the door slam shut.

"Puck called and wants to meet me at the mall."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

She nodded. "Yeah, and he said Finn was coming."

I froze. "Finn?"

"Yup." she smiled. "C'mon Rachel admit it. You have a crush on him."

"I do _not _have a crush on him-I don't even know him." I said.

She rolled her eyes. "Stubborn."

I cleared my throat "What time did he want to meet you?"

"At eleven so in about," she checked her watch "fifteen minutes."

"Wow, we should get going.'

"Wait till I finish my pancakes."

"Quinn, we'll be late." I said, knowing she was trying to put off talking to Puck, she kept eating. "There'll be ice cream." I sang.

She stood up, grabbed a few pieces of bacon, and ran out yelling "C'mon Rachel, ice cream!"

* * *

**Finn POV**

Puck and I were at the mall waiting for Quinn to show up I had no idea why _I _was here but when I asked Puck he just smiled and said 'Trust me man, you'll be happy you're going'.

I was about to ask Puck why I was here again, but then I saw Rachel walking with Quinn... and Rachel was wearing the shortest skirt I have ever seen. _Stop staring you dumbass!_

"Rachel!" I said when they got close

She looked up and smiled "Oh, hi Finn."

"I didn't know you were coming," she looked confused "I mean-it's cool that you came." God why was I such an idiot around her?

Puck looked at me like I was stupid, but then walked up to Quinn and whispered to her. Quinn nodded and told Rachel she would be right back.

Which left me and Rachel alone...together.

Oh god.

* * *

**Quinn POV**

**"**So what did the doctor tell you?" Puck asked me as we walked.

"He said I was eight weeks pregnant." I said softly

Puck stopped walking. "Eight weeks?" I nodded "That's two months! That two months too long!"

"I know."

"Are you gonna get a...?"

"No." I shook my head. "I might keep it."

"_What?"_

"I might want to see my child, _our _child grow up."

"What about adoption?"

"It's an option." I said.

"I can't believe this is happening, god why didn't you stop me from sleeping with you?"

"Excuse me?" was he regetting having sex with me?

"Yeah, all you kept saying before when I tried sleeping with you was 'I can't, I'm president of the Celbacy club, I took an oath' and this time you didn't stop me you told me you loved when we were making out."

"Yeah that was me telling you how I feel, not code for 'I want to have sex'! I slept with you because I really thought I could be with you for the rest of my life," I said starting to cry "because I love you, I care about you-"

"I do too."

"And I _trusted_ you." I said "How do you think I felt after finding out you slept with Santanna _a week _after I lost my virgnity to you? And I still took you back." He stayed quiet. "I thought you were past your badass life Puck." tears flodded my eyes

"Nobody could tie down Puckzilla."

"Not even your child?" I was really crying now. "Well that's fine with me, I'll do this on my own, by myself. Goodbye Puck."

* * *

**Puck POV**

"Goodbye Puck." she ran away

Right then and there I made the biggest mistake of my life.

I let her go.

* * *

**Rachel POV**

**"**How have you been?" he asked

"I've been great, thank you. How have you been?"

"Great." he scratched his head.

"So..." I said after a moment of silence "you like cheese?" I asked laughing a little

He smiled "I've had better moments." he laughed.

"No, it was funny."

"I normally don't forget my cheese's"

"So is string your favorite?" I laughed

He laughed. "Yes I would have to say string is my favorite cheese."

I laughed ,and then my phone rang, the caller ID saying _Quinn "_Hold on."

"Quinn?"

"_Rachel?" _

"Quinn what's wrong?" she sounded like she was crying.

"_Me and Puck, h-had a fight." she sobbed_

_"_Are you alright? What did he do?"

_"C-can we please go?"_

_"_Sure were are you?"

_"I'm at th-the ice cream store."_

"I'll be right there." I hung up and looked at Finn. "I'm sorry I have to go-Quinn-"

"No it's fine. I'll see you later?"

I nodded. "Later." I said walking away.

* * *

**Finn POV**

"Finn!" I heard Puck yell

"What's up?" he looked pissed.

"God-it's Quinn she's mad at me because I told her it was her fault she got pregnant."

I stared at him. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah I know she's acting stupid right?"

"No man,_ your _acting stupid."

"What?"

"Yeah you ass! Dude she slept with you and only you."

"Once!"

"And look what happened! Can't you see she's scared? She has to deal with maybe gettng kicked off the Cheerios, telling her parents, Jacob Ben Isreal finding out and posting it on his blog! And now she has to deal wth doing it alone since you think it's her fault."

"What do I do?"

"For one, you need to show her you're here for her. ."

"And?"

"You need to apologize."

"How?"

"That's for you to decide."

* * *

**Yo! Please review again, sooooo sorry for deleting the story-complications, next chapter will be soon.**

** -888Marshmelow :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I'm not smart enough to own Glee, nor do I own the songs**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Rachel POV**

I walked into the ice cream store to see Quinn at a table crying, and eating Rocky Road.

"Quinn." I sighed relieved, I walked up and sat down "What happened, what did he say?"

"He said 'why didn't you stop me from sleeping with you?'" she said, her voice filled with tears.

_"What_?" How on earth could Noah say that to her?

"I thought that," she sniffed "he would be there for me...that he would help me."

"I can't believe he said that." I whispered.

She sighed "Things just keep getting worse, and worse. I have to tell my parents."

"I'll tell them with you." I said quickly.

She looked up. "Thank you. Thank you so much Rachel-I just- I can't bear doing this alone."

I nodded. "We have to tell them soon. Your going to start to show."

She nodded. "I'll tell them tonight,"

"I'm sure they'll understand-"

"Yeah, right." Quinn gave a harsh laugh "Let's go, the sooner the better right?"

I nodded "Right."

* * *

**Puck POV**

"How about I call her?" I asked Finn. I was driving him back to his house

"You wanna apologize to her over the _phone_? Good luck with that,"

I groaned "Well, what the hell am I suppose to do then huh?"

"Apologize face to face, sing for her?"

"_Sing for her?_"

"Look dude, I don't know what to tell you. All I know is you better apologize soon."

"Later dude." we were at his house now.

"See ya man."

_Well damn! _I thought, _I'm screwed_

* * *

**Quinn POV**

"Mommy, Daddy, I have something to tell you."

Silence.

"What is it sweetheart?" mom asked, crossing her legs. She was sitting on the couch. My dad was sitting next to her holding her hand, and Rachel was sitting next to me across from them, the coffe table in the middle of us.

"Well. . ." Oh my god, they're all staring at me. How can I say this_ I got knocked up by Noah Puckerman, the boy you loathe_? Yeah _that'll_ go well. "Um. . .well you see I. . .I'm-uh,"

"Are you alright Quinn?" dad asked.

I took a deep breath "Mom. Dad. . .I'm pregnant."

Again silence.

"What? Whose the father?" mom asked

"Noah Puckerman,"

"There must be some sort of mistake here, Quinny. . .we raised you right."

"Mommy," I said starting to cry. "I'm sorry."

"When you were about five years old, I took you and your sister down to an Indian's game. All the other dads brought their sons, but my two girls were enough for me," dad said

A tear slipped down my cheek "Daddy. . ."

"Your sister made it through the whole game, but you" he continued ". . . fell asleep in my lap. I kept hoping nothing exciting would happen," mom smiled at dad "cause I didn't want the crowd to get too loud. . .wake you up. . ." He looked at me. "Didn't matter, you stayed asleep in my arms. . . till the game ended."

"Daddy I'm so sorry." I cried.

"Mr. Fabray with all due respect-" Rachel began.

"You need to leave. Now." he looked at her.

"What? Daddy, Rachel is

my best friend-"

"You too."

"What. . .?"

"Get out of my house,"

"You can't do that, she didn't do anything wrong!" Rachel yelled, and stood up "Please Mrs. Fabray do something."

"Don't bother Rachel. If she wanted to do something she would've when she found out I was pregnant," I stood.

Dad looked at her. "You knew?"

"I-no, she didn't tell me anything,''

"But you knew!" I cried "And I needed you. I needed my mom. And you were so scared...of what he would do if he found out that you just pushed it aside, like we do with every bad feeling in this house. . . If you don't talk about it; it doesn't exist-"

"Now do not turn this on us!" Dad yelled standing up. "You're the dissapointment here!"

"Why? Because, I'm not a little girl anymore? Because I made a mistake?" I asked

"Who are you? I don't recognize you at all."

I gasped. "I'm your daughter. Who loves you, and I know that this must be really hard for you, but I just need my daddy to hold me and tell me that it's gonna be ok." He walked in fornt of me and looked like he was going to hug me. "Please." I whispered.

He turned and walked away.

I sobbed.

"You have thirty minutes to pack your things." were the last words I heard my father say to me.

* * *

**Finn POV**

I couldn't sleep. My head felt so. . .FULL.

And it was all Rachel Berry's fault.

I couldn't stop thinking about how smart she is, how she knew all these smart words that he had to look up, and she passed _every _Spanish test, and I couldn't stop thinking about how she wore the shortest skirt today! Was she _trying_ to kill me? And her legs! They seemed so long, even though she was so tiny. And her voice! It made my list of favorite things, it was there along with her smile, and her laugh, and how shiny her hair was, and how she bit her lip. . .

Yup. I can't sleep. And it is all Rachel Berry's fault.

* * *

**Sorry about the wait! I had a case of writer's block, be sure to check outmy other story The Way I Loved You, until next time! :)**

** -888Marshmelow :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! This chapter was kinda hard to write but I finished it nonetheless. Enjoy! ^o^**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee or the songs**

* * *

**Rachel POV**

"You can just sit here while I talk to my dads," I told Quinn. When she was done packing I took her to my house, the car ride was quiet with the exception of me offering Quinn a place to stay

"Ok." she sniffed.

I unlocked the front door and went inside. "Dad, Daddy?" I found them in the living room watching CNN.

"Rachel? Oh you're home early, did you know eggs have been recalled? It's a good thing you're a vegan. You won't miss them," Daddy said.

"Can I talk to you guys for a minute?" they stared at me.

"What's wrong? Are you alright?"Dad asked getting up.

"No-I'm fine it's just-it's Quinn."

"Is she hurt?"

"No, she's fine-it's just. . .She's pregnant," I said. They stared their eyes looking like they were about to pop out of their sockets. "Her parents kicked her out and. . .She needs a place to stay."

"You want us to let her stay here?"Daddy asked

"Well, we can't just let her stay on the streets, she's pregnant. She has no place left to go and to not let her stay here and have her homeless, while raising a child will not only mean that you are both cold hearted people-"

"Rachel-"

"but it will forever be on your consience and not only that, but I will refuse to mention you in my Tony award winning speech-"

"Rachel-"

"and also when you are both in need to be in a retirement home I will remind you how you threw my best friend out to live on the cold streets of Ohio-"

"RACHEL!". I stopped talking

"She can stay," Dad said

"I cannot believe you are so cold blood-what?" I asked

"I said she can stay. As long as she needs to,"

"Really?"

They nodded. "Of course," daddy said "you didn't think we'd throw her out did you?"

"I hoped not. Thank you! I'll go get her." I ran to the front porch. "Quinn! You can stay!"

"Really?" she asked

"Yes, they said you can stay as long as you want. I think my mini speech convinced them." I smiled.

She smiled "Always the convincer," it was quiet for a while. Quinn just kept staring at nothing.

"Are you ok?"

". . .No." she sighed "But I will be."

* * *

Quinn POV

I can't believe they kicked me out. I knew they weren't going to take it well but I didn't think they would make me leave. I didn't think my mom would. It's just gonna get harder, everyone at school is going to find out, Ms. Sylvester is no doubt kicking me off the Cherrios. Thank god Rachel is letting me stay at her place. I don't know what I'd do without her. I needed to talk to Puck, there was no way I could do this without him. I guess I was an idiot to take him back after he slept with Santanna. But I loved him. So much. And Santanna slept with him before but he said it was just a 'friends with benefits' relationship. Ugh I _am_ an idiot. I hate Puck. I hate how he is never on time, never faithful, completely immature, he only only talks about Mario, he think _Right Round _is the perfect ringtone for me-I hate him. Except that I love him. So much.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GLEE  
**

**QUINNPOV**

I started to get worried about a week after I stayed at Rachels. When I put on my Cherrios uniform you could tell. _It's not that bad _I tried to tell myself, _it just looks like you had a big lunch. _I sighed, this was going to get worse fast.

"It honestly doesn't look that bad-"

"Who are we kidding Rachel? I look like I'm going to explode.'' I slammed my locker shut

"I don't think anyone will notice."

"Hey Rach! Hi Quinn" Finn said coming over

"Hi Finn!" Rachel smiled her huge white smile. I rolled my eyes. She had such a huge crush on him.

"Hi Finn," I said.

"So have you talked to Puck yet?" Rachel asked

I shook my head.

"Really? You'd think he would've apologized by now,"

"Please, it's Puck we're talking about-he never does what you expect him too." I said.

"Quinn!" I heard Ms. Sylvester yell. Crap. "In my office, pronto." she walked past me.

I looked at Finn and Rachel. "It's not that bad huh?" I walked towards Mr. Sylvesters office, hoping she wasn't calling me in for what I thought.

* * *

**Hi! I know I know this update is short but it's still an update! :)...:-\ I don't have a lot of time these days so updatse might be shorter but maybe a little faster! **

**888Marshmelow ^o^**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GLEE  
**

**Finn POV**

"Rach?" I asked her after school, we were sitting outside waiting for her ride.

"Yes?"

"Your phone keep going off, I think you have a new message."

"Oh, yes I was aware of that." she didn't move. Her eyes got kinda big and she bit her lip, which looked hot but had me a little concerned.

"Is something wrong?"

She didn't answer right away she just stared at me and her phone back and forth for a while, and then she said something that made me fill with rage.

"My boyfriend Jesse is just asking me to go out with him tonight."

All the air flew out of my lungs._ She has a boyfriend? _Jesse. . .I don't like that the sound of that. Rachel and Jesse. Jesse and Rachel. It didn't sound good in his mind. Nothing like Rachel and Finn. Finn and Rachel. Now t_hat_ had a ring to it. Oh no, she's staring at me now. How long have I been thinking? I should say something now right? I'm gonna say something.

"Jesse?" my voice went up two octaves, I cleared it. "I mean, Jesse?" in a much lower voice.

She smiled, then sighed "Yes me and Jesse have been dating for a while now, he's a senior. He doesn't go here though."

Say something Finn. "Oh." Idiot

"I actually don't know what to do, we've been going through a rough patch lately." she said staring at me, and when I didn't say anything she continued, "He's graduating soon and he wants to be a star, like me, so he's gonna head to New York as soon as possible. . . I don't know if we can manage long distance, but he's determined to try it. If I'm being honest I haven't been completely into our relationship. It's not Jesse-he's great...ok maybe it's him a little. He doesn't like my friends or my choices. I always dreamed of being a star but I never acted on it until this year. I've been competing for a while now though. Anyways, everyone always thought of us as the power couple, that we're destined to be together. So I went along with it, but Quinn, Puck and my dads always thought of him as a...let's just say rude person.I don't know whether or not to end it. . .What do you think?"

Ok here's your chance Finn. Tell her how you feel. I took a deep breath "I think that..." Tell her. "I like you Rachel. I like you a lot, more than I should."

She stared at me.

"See you tomorrow." I said and ran to my truck. I banged my head on the steering wheel. I'm such a chickenshit. Why didn't I stay there? I should've stayed. I considered going back but I saw this black jeep pull up next to her. Some guy with curly brown hair. He kissed her cheek as she sat down and I realized he was Jesse. Well...at least he's not bigger than me.

* * *

**RachelPOV**

"Are you alright?" Jesse asked me.

"Huh? Oh yes, I'm fine." It's not like the boy I've been crushing on just told me he likes me.

"So I was thinking...since your dads are out of town maybe I could come over and we could-"

"Actually, I'm really tired. So I don't think we should. I don't think I'm ready yet anyways."

He sighed. "C'mon Rach. I've been waiting for a year and half already!"

"Yeah well maybe I'm never gonna be ready. Maybe I'll become a nun, and forever stay a virgin!"

"Oh please! I told you I loved you. I made a commitment to us, why won't you just put out already?"

"_Excuse me?_ If you really loved me, you wouldn't care how long it took for me to be ready. You would wait as long as it takes."

"Well then I guess I don't really love you do I?"

My eyes started to fill with tears. "I guess not." he pulled into my driveway. "I don't love you Jesse. I see that clearly now. I never loved you. How could I ever love a sick, manipulative, insensitive asshole!" I got out of his car and slammed the door shut. "If it wasn't clear, we are done!"

* * *

**QuinnPOV**

_Earlier today_

_"Yes Ms. Slyvester?"_

_"Have a seat." I sat down. "I heard from a certain person that you have gooten yourself into quite some trouble."_

_"What kind of trouble?"_

_"The same kind of trouble that those girls on that ridiclous show have. Sixteen and pregnant was it?"_

_My heart skipped a beat. Who told her?_

_"Who told you?"_

_"Israel." Jacob!_

_"Ms. Sylvester I can explain-"_

_"Save it. Get yourself out of that uniform. You are no longer a Cherrio. You are a disgrace." I gasp. "Now go. Before you explode out of your uniform."_

Today was the worst day of my life. I had nobody to talke to. Rachel wouldn't answer her phone, so I called the one person I could. Three knocks on the door scared me out of my dispair. I ran to the door and threw myself in his arms. "Puck!"

"Quinn, what's wrong?"

"I got kicked off the Cheerios, Ms. Slyvester-she knew! Jacob told her, how did he know?" I sobbed into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me.

"It''l be ok."

"He's going to post it on his blog! Everyone is going to find out!"

"Not if I can help it...Quinn I need to tell you something." I sniffed, and looked up. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said that-I just, I was scared Quinn, and-" I kissed him.

"I forgive you."

"I love you, you know that right?" he asked. I nodded

"You're a great person Puck. I forgave you a long time ago. I love you too much to stay mad."

"Have you talked to Rachel lately?"

I shook my head. "I think you might wanna call her," he said "I saw her and Jesse fighting in his car tonight. It didn't look good."

"Do you think they. . .?"

He nodded. "Oh no." I said, and begun to look for my phone.

"Wait I thought you hated him,"

"I do! But Rachel loves him. At least she thinks she does. Where is it? Aha! Found it." I began to dial. "Damn! Voicemail."

"You can talk to her tomorrow." he said.", he put his arms around me and brought me close.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"Making up the proper way." he said kissing my forehead, then my nose, then he nibbled on my ear.

"Puck." I warned him. "My moms almost home from work." he continued his path and kissed my neck.

"The key word there Quinn, is 'almost'." he kissed me again, this time I gave in and kissed him back. His tongue mingled with mine and I started to back him towards the door. "Goodbye Puck."I pushed him off.

"We'll continue this tomorrow." he said

"You can count on that." I smiled, ans shut the door. I looked at my phone and dialed Rachels number again. Voicemail. I hoped she was ok.

* * *

Hello! I'm back! I hope you guys liked this update, I worked hard on it. I have a Twitter, if you want to follow me my username is 888Marshmelow. ^o^ more updates soon!


	9. Chapter 9

__

__

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GLEE  
**

**RachelPOV**

I cannot believe him! How dare he! Just because I refuse to sleep with him? Ugh! I had no idea what to do, the only thing I thought of was to upload another video to Myspace. It's very theraputic to sing my feelings to the world. After I chose the perfect song I set up my video camera and hit RECORD.  
"Hello again it is me Rachel Berry as all of you know and I will be singing a song originally sung by The Veronicas, it's called Mouth Shut." I took a deep breath

__

"I kept my mouth shut from the start

I guess I left you in the dark

You thought you knew me but you don't  
You say you'll love me but you won't  
When you find out who I am

I kept my mouth shut for too long

all this time you got me wrong

Now we're in this way too far  
I'm about to break your heart  
Tear everything we had apart

'Cause I'm feeling lost  
When I'm in your arms  
The reasons are gone  
For why I was holding on to you  
I tried so hard  
To be the one  
I don't like who I've become

Won't keep my mouth shut anymore

I've had my share of closing doors

Now I know I'm not afraid  
I know exactly what you'll say  
But I'm sorry it's too late

'Cause I'm feeling lost  
When I'm in your arms  
The reasons are gone  
For why I was holding on to you  
I tried so hard  
To be the one  
I don't like who I've become

I kept inside of me for all this time

Thought that I could make it work if I just tried

But I'm sorry to admit that I have lived a lie

'Cause I'm feeling lost  
When I'm in your arms  
The reasons are gone  
For why I was holding on to you  
I tried so hard  
To be the one  
I don't like who I've become

I kept my mouth shut for too long

Now I know that it was wrong

I wish I told you from the start

That this was never meant to last

We should've never gone this far

Won't keep my mouth shut anymore

Thank you." I hit stop.

That felt good. I stood there in one place for a while, and then it hit me.

Jesse, my long term boyfriend and I had just broke up. We broke up. I felt the tears in my eyes go down my cheeks, then I heard sobbing. With a shock I realized they were coming from me. I was sobbing so hard I couldn't breathe. I walked to my bed and laid down, picked up my cell phone, I had turned it off earlier in case Jesse called me. When I turned it back on I saw 7 missed calls from Quinn. Some part of me wanted to call her back but I scrolled down my contacts list and hit the only person I wanted to hear from.

"_Hello?_"

"Finn? It's Rachel."

"_Hey Rach...what's up_?"

"Um..." I sniffed.

"_Are you crying? What happened, is something wrong_?"

"It's Jesse-"

"_Did he hurt you? I swear I'll kill him-"_

"We broke up."

Silence.

"_Oh. I'm sorry."_

"No, it's not your fault. You don't need to apologize. He got mad at me for not having sex with him."

"**_What?_**"

"He said. 'C'mon Rachel, why won't you just put out already?'" I sobbed

"_Do you want me to come over? I'll tell my mom, she'll let me."_

"Are you sure?" As much as I wanted him to come over, I didn't want to be a burden.

"Yeah, I'll be there in fifteen."

"Alright, I'll see you soon." As soon as I hung up I was back to sobbing.

* * *

**FinnPOV**

"Mom?" I asked. She was sitting in the living room watching some cooking show."

"Yes Finn?"

"Can I go to Rachels house for a little bit? Something happened. It's friday, so you don't have to worry about school."

"Sure-wait is this the same Rachel you're always talking about?"

I blushed. "Yeah, it's her."

"Is she ok?"

"I think so."

"Alright, be back by midnight. Love you."

"Love you too!" I yelled as I got out of the house. I got in my truck and tried to hed to Rachels place as fast as I could.

I really wanted to pucnh Jesse in the face I had no idea what kind of guy he was but from what Rachel just told me he sounds like a complete douche. God, who breaks up with someone just because they won't hve sex? If I was lucky enough to be with Rachel I would wait...I would wait forever if I had to. I would never try to pressure her into doing something she didn't want to. I sighed. If only I _was _with her.

I parked in her driveway, and quickly ran up to her front door and knocked. Probably more times than I should have. The door quickly opened.

"Finn!" she hugged me really tight, she was stronger than I thought she was-not that I'm complaining.

"Rach, are you ok?" I pulled her tighter against my chest.

"I'm fine now."

"I'm so sorry, is there anything I can do?"

"Come inside and watch a movie with me?"

"Sure." Anything.

She intertwined her hand with mine, and led me into her living room. Her house was so...big. And filled with a lot of trophies. Like, _alot_.

"We could watch Funny Girl..it's my favorite, and Barbara-"

"Is amazing." I smiled "You'ved mentioned it."

She smiled. "Too many times?"

"Once or twice." we laughed.

"I feel...like...maybe if I had sex with him we would be ok, maybe I was being selfish-I mean he waited so long-"

"No. Rach, it' not your fault. He's just a...dick. He doesn't deserve you, he shouldn't rush you."

She nodded. "You're right..I'm just being stupid."

"No. He's the stupid one."

She smiled.

...

"Thank you." she said as we watched the credits roll down the screen. She sat next to me on her couch, her head leaning on my shoulder.

"You're welome?"

She giggled "For coming when you didn't have too...for being here."

"Oh. You're welcome. It' my pleasure." I kissed the top of her forehead.

"Finn, about what you said today. . .about liking me more than you should. . .The feeling is mutual." I froze. "I just. . .can't right now. I'm not ready for another relatonship. Yet. I will be. And I hope it can be with you, but not now."

I nodded. "I understand. I'll wait, for you. Until you're ready." I would wait forever if I had to.

* * *

I had time to update so I thought "Hey I should update!" so voila!


	10. Chapter 10

__

__

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GLEE  
**

**RachelPOV**

Finn left at around eleven, promising me that he would wait until I was ready to date him. After he left my phone rang and it was Jesse. _Just answer it and tell him to leave you alone,_ I thought/  
I took a deep breath.

"Hello Jesse."

"Rachel. . .I called to apologize, I shouldn't have acted like that today. I have no right to push you into something you don't wanna do."

"Thank you for apologizing."

"So, did you wanna go out to dinner with me to Breadstix tonight? I know it's kinda late bu-"

"Um, Jesse we broke up. We are no longer dating."

"But I apologized."

"And? That doesn't mean we're back together."

"Rachel-"

"Besides what happened today, there are so many reasons we shouldn't be together. You hate my friends, the fact that I joined Glee Club, you are never here for me when I need you like Finn is-"

"Again with Finn? I told you to stop hanging out with him."

'Well I didn't listen. You don't have the right to tell me who I shouldn't hang out with. Finn is my friend. . .I also have feelings for him."

"Feelings?"

"Yes feeling, feelings I never felt with you!"I yelled

"Alright Rachel fine. You enjoy your friends. Your slutty friend Quinn who couldn't keep her legs closed and got herself _pregnant_-"

"How do you know about that? I didn't-"

"It wasn't that hard to figure out. You think any normal cheerleader orders four large fries, and two burgers at the drive thru for herself?"

I gasped.

"So Rachel enjoy your friends, your little Glee Club, and your beloved _Finn_. Vocal Adrenaline will beat you though at Regionals. Goodbye" he hung up.

I screamed.

"Unbelieveable!"

"What's unbelieveable?" Quinn asked coming through the door.

I screamed again. "You scared me."

"I scared _you_? Why didn't you answer my calls?"

"Oh, right-"

"Yeah 'oh right'! I was so worried, Puck told me you and Jesse broke up."

"We did." I whispered. Silence.

"Are you ok?"

I nodded. "You were right."

Quinn looked at me questioningly.

"Jesse is a douche." I smiled. She laughed.

"How was dinner with your mom? Your dad still at the buisness trip?"

"Yeah. It was ok...she said that my dad...doesn't talk about me much. She gave me some money for docters appoinments and stuff."

I waited. "Wanna watch Rent?" I asked timidly.

She smiled. "Sure."

* * *

Not much of an update! But its something!


End file.
